


A Second Chance

by LFMasked_Ao3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence, the Dursleys are terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMasked_Ao3/pseuds/LFMasked_Ao3
Summary: Draco Malfoy was surprised when Harry Potter testified in his defense during the Death Eater trials. It was nothing compared to the surprise he felt when his mother showed him an artifact she had hidden that could change everything.Or, what would happen if Draco was given the chance to set out on a different path than the one chosen for him by his father?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	1. Prologue - A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to serve as a prologue to a story i have planned for a long time, told entirely from draco's perspective. I plan to retell the series as i believe it would have happened if someone helped draco realize his father was wrong about a lot of things. It will definitely be a slow burn, so dont expect anything spicy for a while, but I assure you it will be there eventually. I hope you enjoy his prologue and the rest of the series, which i will likely break into multiple books
> 
> Edit: I will try to post on Wednesday and Sunday, but no promises. If I'm feeling super creative i might post more, and if things get too hectic i might post less. I'll try to keep you guys updated though

Draco Malfoy certainly had lived an interesting life. Time and again he wished he could have made different choices. He had tried blaming it on his father but in the end, it was Draco who had believed him. Who had tortured muggles and muggleborn, even if he hated every second. Who had cursed Katie Bell, and nearly killed the Weasel. He couldn't understand why he wasn't in Azkaban, he certainly deserved it. But of course Potter had to step in. So now he spent his days within the manor on house arrest with his mother. 

His father hadn't managed to escape Azkaban, and for that Draco was grateful. While Draco harbored guilt for the past few years' events, he also knew his father put him in the position he was in currently, and did nothing to help him when the Dark Lord expected Draco to take the Mark. His mother had pleaded for Lucius to do something, but his father had simply said there was nothing to be done. Draco laughed bitterly as he gazed at the Mark that would forever stain his arm, a constant reminder of what he had done. His mother's voice broke him out of his daydreaming. "Draco, dear," she called, "I need to speak with you."

Narcissa led Draco to his father's study. Draco hesitated at the entrance, he had never been allowed within the study, his father had prohibited it. Narcissa sensed her son's unease and beckoned him in with a small, sad smile. "It's quite alright Draco. If this goes to plan your father will never know we were here." Draco opened his mouth to protest, but his mother's face told him it was serious.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Asked Draco, casting a worrying look around the study, which had been emptied by aurors weeks ago. "What could we possibly need from here?" His mother laid a hand on the wall and the wood shifted beneath her fingertips, the house responding to her magical signature despite her being prohibited from using a wand. A small vault appeared in the wall and opened at her touch. She removed what appeared to be a small lighter from the vault.

"This was hidden within the magic of the house, the aurors would never have noticed it unless they were looking for it specifically. It was given to me by Albus Dumbledore, he said it was to keep in touch with old friends. Andromeda has another, we used it to communicate without my family or Lucius becoming suspicious." Narcissa smiled fondly at the memory, flicking open the lighter, a bright yellow flame emerging "It has been a while since I used it, I didn't want your father to find out it's purpose. However it has an additional use I have never had need for, but I believe there might never be a better time than now." She placed the object on his father's desk.

"Wait, Andromeda? Your sister who was removed from the Black family tree? You always spoke of how she had betrayed you and your family, of how she had-" his mother shook her head.

"I said those things because it's how i was expected to feel about her. Truth be told, I wish i had her courage, to stand up against my parents when they began talk of an arranged marriage. I did grow to love Lucius, but I resented him for many years. I met Ted Tonks once, and knew immediately that he was perfect for my sister. I always loved her, and still do."

With a small sigh, she placed her hand on Draco's shoulder and looked at him, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "I never wanted any of this for you, little Dragon. You deserved so much more, so much better. Your father has ensured you will never be able to live in our world without being labeled as a traitor, as a death eater." A tear began to trail down her cured, as Draco began to tear up as well. 

"There was nothing you could have done. Father made his choices, and he made ours at the same time. Leaving wasnt an option." Draco said, struggling not to lose his composure. Malfoys did not cry.

His mother shook her head, her eyes closed. "Many years ago, when you started your first year at hogwarts I realized that your father had not abandoned the ideology that had nearly destroyed our family when He was in power the first time. Andromeda begged me to take you and leave, she said that Lucius would never change, and that he would destroy our family if it meant he gained some small sliver of power or favor from it. I was still naïve then, i believed I could change him." She took a shaky breath. "I should have listened to her."

"You couldnt have known-" Draco began, but was cut off by a wave of his mother's hand.

"But i did, Draco. I knew and Andy did as well, but I was too afraid to take a chance with you. I wish i had known that staying would put you in much greater danger. You deserved none of this, you're just a boy." His mother's makeup had begun to smudge with the tears that were staining her cheeks now. She turned her gaze back to the object on his father's desk and moved around to the front of it, pulling out an inkpot and some parchment.

"You of all people, Draco, deserve better, and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you get it. This," she held up the lighter-looking object, "while primarily used for communication between people, can also be used to communicate through time with oneself." Draco blinked, not understanding what she intended for them to do. "I want you to write a message to yourself. I will do the same. It's also best if you include some memories as insurance, in case our past selves are hesitant to believe it." She handed a vial to Draco. "You have seen more than I have. As much as I hate to ask you to relive it, I believe it might be the only way."

"Mother, how is this going to help. What am i supposed to say, 'your father is a massive arsehole and is going to be responsible for years of suffering for you and your mother'? Even as a kid I was engrossed with father, i wanted to be exactly like him. It's pointless. And we aren't allowed to use magic, as soon as we use the artifact the ministry will come rushing in here and confiscate everything. And they'll likely extend our house arrest, maybe even change the punishment." Draco said, barely restraining from shouting. This was rediculous, how could his mother expect this to work. They wouldnt even have any proof the messages had been received, nor that they would even believe them once they had gone through

"Draco do you think your life will be easy once this house arrest is over? Do you think you will be able to get a job in the wizarding world? Everyone knows the Malfoy name, and everyone knows exactly which side they fought for. This is your best chance at having a normal life. If you had been given a choice, a way out, before we were in too deep, would you have taken it?"

Draco knew his mother was right. No one would trust him in the future. People claimed he had Imperio'd Potter when he spoke at his trial. He picked up a quill and began writing, his mother did as well. After they had both finished he sighed and looked at his mother. "How do you expect me to draw out memories without a wand?" His mother smiled over his shoulder and a beautiful woman with dark brown hair tumbling over her shoulders entered the room. Draco immediately noticed the similarities between the girl and his mother. "Aunt.... Andromeda?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Hello Draco. Pleased to finally meet you." Her gazed turned to Draco's mother. "Cissy..." She said, sighing. "It's really you. I wasnt sure whether to believe it when you sent me the message. I thought maybe an auror had taken your Courier, and was trying to figure out who was connected to it." Andy drew her wand and presented it to Draco, "You should find that it will respond to you. According to Cissy, our wands have nearly the same composition." Draco wrapped his fingers around it, relieved at the familiar feeling as his magic flowed through his hand, a few streams of light coming off the tip. "My my, excited arent we," Andy chuckled.

"Until a few moments ago, i assumed you two hated each other. Why would you help us do this, you could get in trouble as well. You barely know me." Draco asked, confused.

Andy smiled at Draco, "it's what family does. Your mother and I were as thick as thieves when we were kids; I'd say we deserve another go, for old times' sake." Draco closed his eyes and drew out several memories. The most jarring he could think of. If the message didnt work, at least he could try to scare himself into understanding. Several pictures flashed through his mind as he drew the wand from his temple. Voldemort's face, Nagini devouring some of the victims, the day he received the Mark, the first time he had used crucio on a prisoner, his father watching emotionless as the Dark Lord punished him for failing to kill Dumbledore, his father's rage when he couldnt identify Potter that night in the manor. Draco closed his eyes, capping the vial his memories now resided in and wrapping it with the notes he and his mother had written.

"I hope this works." Narcissa said, drawing her finger down the side of the Courier, glowing runes lighting up beneath her fingers. "You have to send it Draco, it's best if you receive the letters first." She handed it to him along with the messages. He opened the lighter, the flame from before now glowing a bright violet color. He brought the parchment, wrapped around the vial, down to the flame, and the flame leapt up around his hand, consuming the letters and vial, before it died back down.

"Now, what," Draco said.

"Now, we wait and hope it works," said Narcissa, as draco could feel someone passing into the wards of the manor. The aurors were coming.

'Merlin,' thought Draco, 'I hope it worked'


	2. Chapter 1 - What The Future Holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy is awaiting the beginning of his first year at Hogwarts when a strange message arrives, along with warnings of a future he could scarcely imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a little later than I had wanted, but my power went out last night and didn't come back til around 7 this afternoon. Anyway, here's the first real chapter, hope you guys enjoy :)

Draco was counting down the days. As much as he loved his parents, they were becoming overwhelming. His mother was obsessed with packing his things, or over packing as Draco would call it, for Hogwarts. His letter had arrived a week prior, and she had spent the days since buying everything Draco could possibly need. His father, on the other hand, spent every spare second reminding Draco of the expectations Lucius had for Draco. Of course, Draco was expected to be top of his class. And his father drilled into him the expectations for how a pureblood wizard of his status should behave. He knew his parents loved him, but it was becoming a bit much.

Draco was in the drawing room reading the potions text his mother had bought. He knew he should probably focus on subjects he was less familiar with, but something always drew him back to potion making. Perhaps it was his godfather’s interests rubbing off on him, Severus Snape was without a doubt the most talented potions master in Britain. And in a few weeks’ time he would be teaching Draco and the other students at Hogwarts. Draco was a little nervous that he wouldn’t hold up to his father’s expectations. His father had always been firm with Draco but ever since his Hogwarts letter arrived things had changed. His demeanor had shifted, and now left no room for argument. Draco would have to get top marks, there was no other option.

Draco thought back to the day his letter had arrived. “This is the first step towards making a respectable wizard out of yourself. You will not make mistakes, and you will receive top marks,” his father had said, the pride Draco had expected notably absent, replaced instead with a finality that worried Draco.

He then thought of his father’s other recent discussions with Draco. He had begun speaking with disgust about muggleborns, mudbloods he had called them. He said they were inferior, that they shouldn’t be allowed to mingle with the rest of wizarding society, and that halfbloods were just as bad. Draco had been surprised, and wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. He didn’t see how they were any different than he was, but then his father was much more familiar with the intricacies of pureblood society. Perhaps muggleborns were less capable wizards. Draco wasn’t quite convinced, however. All he knew about the famous Harry Potter, who he would be attending school with this year, was that his mother was muggleborn, and that he had somehow defeated the most powerful dark wizard in recent history as an infant. Surely that had to say something for the capabilities of non-pureblooded wizards

Draco turned back to his text, pushing away his worries. Just as he began taking notes on a section on the effects of monkshood on victims of lycanthropy, he felt a sudden weight appear in the pocket of his vest. He reached in and was surprised to find two folded pieces of parchment covering a glass vial of some sorts. He removed it, and noted the wispy white fluid inside with a curious look, unsure of the contents. He set it aside, along with one of the notes, which was addressed to his mother. He knew better than to snoop in their post, his father was already in a temperamental mood lately.

He moved to open the letter but noticed something odd about the name on the front. It was… oddly similar to his own handwriting. No, further than that, it was nearly identical. The practiced scrawl of his name was perhaps a little neater than usual, but it was definitely his own writing, which was strange. Draco couldn’t remember leaving himself any sort of note lately, let alone a vial with a strange fluid in it. He would have to ask his mother about it when he gave her the other note. He opened it and began to read.

_ Draco, _

_ I truly have no clue when this letter will reach you but hopefully it is at a time where you still have options. Mother warned me not to give too many details, something about time being a delicate construct, but what you need to know is that I am writing to you from the year 1998 _

Draco blinked, worried he was seeing things. Sure enough, the year clearly read 1998, several years into the future. Draco’s first thought was that he was being pranked, perhaps Blaise or Pansy, or both of them, had somehow found a way to copy his handwriting impeccably, and managed to get the letter into his pocket without him noticing. He shook his head, realizing that was ridiculous. Neither of them were smart enough, nor did they have the ability to pull something like that off. That didn’t make Draco feel any better, though. There was still the issue of how in the name of Merlin he was reading a note he would write seven years from now.

Narcissa passed by the drawing room and smiled. “What are you reading, little Dragon? I didn’t realize the post had arrived,” she said. “Is there any for me?” Draco handed his mother the note, her eyes widening for a moment when she noticed the handwriting, though she quickly regained her composure. She opened and read her note, hers being much more concise than Draco’s. “The vial, Draco, where is it?” Draco handed it to his mother, looking at her curiously.

“Did your letter mention the vial? What is it?” His mother didn’t answer, instead giving her letter one last calculating look before placing it and the vial on the desk next to Draco. She moved around the desk and muttered an _alohamora,_ before opening a cabinet and pulling out a pensieve. “A pensieve? You mean these are memories?” Draco asked, incredulously. "Memories of what? From my future? Why would i need to see them now"

“Enough questions, finish reading your letter, Draco. And tell me what it says. Quickly, now.” His mother seemed tense, which wasn’t making Draco feel any better. His mother was never nervous, she always exuded a calm, charismatic exterior, and was a master at concealing her thoughts and emotions. She had taught Draco to do the same when in public. He was about to protest, but his mother cast some sort of charm he vaguely recognized but couldn’t remember the purpose of. She then wandlessly closed the door to the drawing room, and sat in a chair, looking expectantly at Draco and motioning for him to continue, her face once again a mask that gave no indication to what she was thinking. He turned back to the letter.

_ Draco, _

_ I truly have no clue when this letter will reach you but hopefully it is at a time where you still have options. Mother warned me not to give too many details, something about time being a delicate construct, but what you need to know is that I am writing to you from the year 1998, and that circumstances are not good.  _

_ There are a few things I want to make clear, the most important of which is that blindly following your father’s orders and expectations will only lead you to suffering. He is a weak man who will sacrifice anything, including the safety of his family, for a chance to grasp at power. His views on muggleborns and halfbloods are unfounded, i have witnessed both do incredible things. One that I am quite sure you will be familiar with whenever this letter reaches you is Harry Potter. He saved my life even though I have always been a massive prat to him, and he saved all of us without a second thought for his own well being. I believe he would have died for us given the opportunity. _

_ Second, you need to go to mother. Hopefully she understands the purpose of this message, and is willing to side with you when the time comes. _

_ Lastly, I have enclosed a vial with memories that will show you some of the things which will come to pass if you do not make better choices than I did. Use the pensieve in the drawing room, I would ask mother to accompany you. The memories are far from pleasant but hopefully they are convincing enough. _

_ I fear this is all I can do for you. I hope it is enough, and I wish you the best of luck, whenever you are.  _

_ Signed, _

_ Draco Malfoy _

The signature left no doubt in Draco’s mind he was reading a message from himself. And given the fact he couldn’t remember ever writing anything of this sort before, it was likely that it did, indeed, come from the future. He relayed what he had just read to his mother. She nodded, “Draco, I do not know what visions are held in that vial, but if what these letters say is correct, it will be difficult to watch. I won’t force you to watch them, it is your decision.” His mother trailed off, looking at him with a troubled expression.

Draco took a shaky breath, then stood and walked to the object his mother had placed on the desk. “How does it work,” he asked. His mother uncapped the vial and poured the milky, cloud like fluid into the white basin. It seemed to drift down rather than pour, less than a liquid but more than a gas. Draco watched as it swirled in the pensieve. He gave one last look at his mother as she took his hand, and nodded. They both leaned down towards the basin, and Draco felt a rush as if he had fallen face first down a hole, and then was jerked to a stop as his feet hit solid ground.

He was still within the manor, but it felt… off. As if the house elves had lost interest in cleaning, dust was gathering everywhere. And several people were walking around, some he recognized, some he didn’t. He gasped when someone walked right through him, and was equally shocked when he realized that person resembled him, but seemingly several years older. Future Draco walked towards the dining room, Draco and Narcissa followed. Draco was surprised to see his father sitting on the side, instead of the head of the table. In his place was a sight Draco couldn’t help but be terrified of. A man of a pallid, gray complexion with two slits where his nose should be and beady, red eyes. In the far corner of the room lay a massive snake, coiled up. Suddenly, the man let out a chilling laugh that sounded more like a rock being scraped across a chalkboard. “And this must be the younger Malfoy. Hello, Draco.” The man said, giving a truly terrifying grin. The vision faded to white before another picture took its place. Again in the dining room, but the table had been removed. Draco saw Future Draco in the center of the room with his left sleeve drawn back, on his knees before the man from the previous vision. “Draco Lucius Malfoy,” said a taller woman with a massive tangle of pitch black hair.

“Bella…” said Draco’s mother, barely above a whisper.

The woman from before continued, “do you, of your own free will, devote your life and service to our Dark Lord, and agree to bear his mark for as long as you shall live?”

“I do,” said Future Draco. His voice sounded hoarse, as if he had spent hours screaming. He was pale, unhealthily thin, and bore a dark bruise on his temple. Draco’s father watched expressionless from behind the woman

“No. He wouldn’t have… He didn’t.” Narcissa gasped, as the woman pressed her wand to Future Draco’s forearm, beginning the incantation. A gray light shone from the tip of her wand, and Future Draco screamed in pain, nearly wrenching it from the grasp of the woman, who merely gripped it tighter and dug her wand in deeper against the skin. The woman seemed to enjoy the screams coming from Future Draco.

“Quit crying. Malfoys don't cry. You should be honored to be blessed with this mark of your devotion to our Lord.” Snarled his father.

Draco watched with wide, unbelieving eyes until his mother grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled, and they emerged in the drawing room. Draco collapsed in the armchair he had been reading in previously, still processing what he had seen. Why would he willingly subject himself to what could only be described as torture. Why would his father speak to him like that, let alone allow him to be in the situation in the first place. Who in Merlin’s name were those people. He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of his mother crying. He stood and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into the fabric of her dress, tears falling down his own face.

He pulled away after they had both become silent. “Mother… What did we just watch? Father did nothing, it sounded like I was dying. That woman. You recognized her, didn’t you? What was it you called her…” Draco thought aloud.

“Bella.” His mother answered. My sister. I believe the man was…” she trailed off. “You are a boy. Even in those visions, you couldn’t have been older than 17. Your father let you take the mark, what the fuck was he thinking?” She snarled, Draco was startled by the outburst, never having heard his mother speak this way, let alone about his father. “I will watch the rest later, I shouldn’t have even let you see that much.” She sighed. She folded up the letters, and drew the memories out of the pensieve and back into the vial, capping it. “Whatever happens, Draco, know that you are my first priority. I may not have been able to protect you when…” she gestured to the pensieve, trailing off. “I will not let you suffer that fate. Your father will have to kill me before I see you take the mark.”

“What does that mean, to take the mark?” Draco asked. His mother simply shook her head.

“Another time, Dragon. We will talk later. Go to your room and rest, I will have the elves bring you some food and tell your father you aren’t feeling well. After tonight, though, I need you to be able to carry on, at least until you leave for Hogwarts. I need to make some arrangements, but we will have to deal with your father for the next couple weeks, at least. Don’t trouble yourself with specifics.” She leaned down and kissed Draco’s forehead, then pressed her own to it. “I can’t believe I ever thought I could change your father’s ways.” She whispered. “Go on, I will speak with you tomorrow. If you can’t sleep, tell one of the elves and they will bring you some dreamless sleep. I’ll warn them not to inform your father. Good night, love.” She kissed his forehead once more, then stood, composing her face into the mask she had worn earlier, before her world had fallen apart, and strode out of the room.

Draco ended up taking the dreamless sleep later that night, not wanting to imagine what dreams he would have faced, and his world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love protective Narcissa. More of that to come, for sure. See you guys soon with Chapter 2 :)


	3. Chapter 2 - Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Draco visit the Parkinsons, and tell them about what they had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short one, I apologize, but Wednesday's chapter should be much longer. I had originally made two long-ish chapters but decided to move the ending of this chapter over to the next one, partly because I wasn't super happy with it.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

A week after she and Draco had met in the Drawing room, Narcissa told Lucius that she had received an invitation to dinner with the Parkinsons, and had some business to attend to in the meantime. She needed to figure out who, if anyone, she could trust with the information they had just received.

She had sat Draco down the evening before she left. “I will be seeing the Parkinsons, it wasn’t a lie. I have told them the bare minimum of details, but a few weeks ago Violet had confided in me that she hated the ideologies that had caused so much suffering during the war. She said she hoped I would be able to sympathize with her. I think she will understand more than other families might. I was surprised at the time but it makes sense, she divorced her husband at the beginning of the war and disappeared for a while.” She reached out a hand and stroked Draco’s cheek, a warm smile on her face. “I fully believe she can be trusted, but I won’t talk about the messages until I am certain that is the case. I want you to come with me, I can’t bear the thought of you being alone with him for any amount of time…. Not knowing what we do. I’m sure you would like to see Pansy, they’ve been in Italy for nearly two months now, correct?”

Draco nodded, and placed his hand on top of hers. “Thank you. I would love to go, a change of scenery would be nice, I think. Having nightmares set in your own home makes it a little difficult to be inside it all day. And I do miss Pansy, I wish I could tell her about what happened.”

Narcissa stood up, “I won’t stop you if that’s what you want Draco, but it might be a little hard for her to believe, and I absolutely refuse to allow her to see the memories. You haven’t even seen the worst of them Draco, and they certainly don’t get any better.” Draco took a shaky breath, and nodded, wondering if things would be easier once he was at Hogwarts. Currently, he couldn’t sleep a full night without taking any Dreamless Sleep, and he could barely face his father at all. He had taken to eating in his room, not being able to get the images from the dining room out of his mind. “Don’t frown, dear, you’ll get lines,” his mother said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. We’ll leave early tomorrow. I’m going to draft a letter to Violet explaining that I worry Lucius might be becoming involved with some… old friends again, and I might need to stay longer than just dinner. Good night, little Dragon.” With that, Narcissa gave another vial of Dreamless Sleep to Draco and went to the drawing room. Draco made his way to his room and began packing, wishing the morning would come sooner.

The following morning was a blur, thankfully. They elected to skip breakfast and left before Lucius even woke up, his mother grabbing his hand and side-along apparating them to the Parkinsons’ summer home. The sun was glistening across the coastline as they crossed the ward line. Draco saw Pansy waving from the balcony before running inside. Pansy and Violet met the Malfoys outside. Pansy hugged Draco, kissing both his cheeks, and stepped back. She had definitely gotten some sun, her skin was much darker than the last time draco had seen her. Violet greeted Narcissa, then looked towards Draco. “Does he know, Narcissa?” she asked, Narcissa nodded.

“We should speak more in private, though. It’s a serious situation Violet. What about Pansy, does she know?” Violet smiled and nodded briefly as well while leading her towards the house, making small talk with Narcissa as they walked. Pansy grabbed Draco’s hand and led him towards the beach.

“Race you,” Pansy shouted before bolting off towards the waves. Draco laughed and raced after her. She reached the shore first, Draco arrived a few seconds later, and they collapsed on the sand, laughing and out of breath. “I’m gonna miss seeing the sunlight over the waves. I can’t believe we’ll be at Hogwarts in a few weeks. Are you excited, Dray?” Pansy smiled, using the nickname she had coined a few months earlier. She said it by accident the first time, but kept using it because she knew it bothered Draco. He’d never admit it, but it had grown on him quite a bit.

Draco rolled his eyes, smiling a bit, “I was, until you used that horrendous nickname. You aren’t planning on using that around other people are you?” Draco gave her a pointed look.

“Don’t worry, Dray, that one’s only for you,” she smiled, nudging him on the shoulder as they sat on a rock overlooking the waves. “So,” Pansy began, “Mother explained that you two are worried your father might be going back to his old ways? Are you okay Draco?” She asked, a worried look flashing across her face. “He didn’t hurt you or anything, did he?” 

Draco shuddered a little, flashes of memory coming through. “Not exactly, Pans… It’s complicated. You might not believe me if I told you. But you don’t need to worry, it’s nothing.”

“Dray that doesn’t sound like nothing. If he is hurting you you need to tell someone.” Draco shook his head sighing, knowing there was no way she would drop it.

“Look, Pans, he isn’t hurting me. It’s just… What would you say if, hypothetically, I told you I saw a glimpse into the future?” Draco glanced over at Pansy, trying his best not to let his worry show.

“Normally I would laugh, but… something tells me this isn’t really a hypothetical situation. How is that even possible Draco?” Pansy had turned to face him, and reached out to grab his hands. “I promise you can trust me. Whatever you tell me won’t leave this beach unless you want it to. All jokes aside, this is obviously important. You’re normally pale but by Merlin, Dray, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Draco knew that he should tell her but the thought of reliving that memory was terrifying. He couldn’t explain the ache in his left arm he felt each time he did, it was like he was the one underneath the wand of that woman…. His aunt, apparently. He looked up at Pansy, and could feel his resolve waver. 

He sighed and looked out over the water. “It was a letter,” Draco began, “I don’t know how, but it just kind of… appeared while i was in the drawing room along with a vial of memories. Whoever wrote it… they claimed to be me from years in the future. At first I didn’t believe it, but there was a letter for mother as well. Whatever it said, it was enough to convince her. The rest of the letter said that standing by my father would ruin me, that he wouldn’t prioritize my safety if he had the opportunity to gain power. Then there were the memories. Mother watched them all, she made me stop after the second. There was this awful man, and a woman, my aunt I think. She was torturing me. I’m not sure what she was doing but she was digging her arm into my arm… my future self, that’s whose memories we were seeing I think. His screams… they’re still in my head.” Draco paused and looked at Pansy, she was much paler than she had been when Draco arrived.

“Draco” was all that Pansy said before pulling him in for a hug. They sat like that in silence for a while. Ten minutes, fifteen, an hour… Draco couldn’t tell. The silence was broken by a voice calling from the house.

“Draco, Pansy, dear, could you come inside, please?” Violet was on the balcony along with Narcissa, who had a relieved smile on her face. Draco hoped that meant good things. He and Pansy made their way up the hill towards the house. “I am truly sorry, Draco. You’ve been through a lot in the past few days. Narcissa has explained everything, and I must say I’m not surprised Lucius still believes what he does.” She sighed and shook her head, “I don’t want to spend any longer talking about such things, but if you ever need somewhere to stay, either of you, you are more than welcome to stay with me. I can hardly believe that you two will be off to Hogwarts soon, I can hardly believe it, it seems like you were just beginning to walk.” Violet beamed with pride at Draco and Pansy. “We will all go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to finish your shopping, Narcissa said you still need your robes and wand, Draco? Pansy has some shopping to do as well.” The four of them spent the rest of the evening talking about Pansy and Violet’s vacation, as well as how Draco had been passing time. It was the first time since the messages arrived that Draco felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will see Draco visit Ollivander's and Madame Malkin's (hmm wonder what could happen there /spoilers) and arriving at Hogwarts for the first time, I promise it will be much longer. See you Wednesday :)


	4. Chapter 3 - Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco meets several new friends in the time leading up to his first day at Hogwarts, and takes the first step towards separating himself from his father, regardless of the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer one, as promised. Thank you all for the comments, they mean so much. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, I might end up skipping over future scenes that won't happen differently from the books unless I feel like rewriting it from Draco's perspective, I may not write Rowling but I can't write these scenes better than she can. But believe me, this isn't gonna be a carbon copy of the books. Stay tuned :)
> 
> Another note, I tried my best to write how Hagrid would talk, but I'm not sure how well that turned out. Might continue to write him that way, or I might write his dialogue normally in the future.

Narcissa, Draco, Violet, and Pansy enjoyed the next few days on the beach, relaxing in the sun. They didn’t talk much, Draco was grateful for that in some ways. He needed time to process what had happened still. That Friday the four of them left in the morning for Diagon Alley. Draco and Narcissa wandered the shops while Pansy did her shopping, the Parkinsons hadn’t had time to finish it since they returned from their vacation. Draco smiled up at his mother, who smiled back in return, a hand on his shoulder. “We should find a shop to get you some new robes. Violet has already gotten some for Pansy while they were away, Madam Malkin’s doesn’t look busy, why don’t we have a look?” Draco groaned and nodded. While he appreciated having nice clothes, his mother always insisted that they be tailor fitted for him, which usually meant hours standing with his arms out while someone poked around his waist with pushpins.

They made their way over to the shop, which was empty save for an older girl and her mother. Draco spent the better part of an hour being fitted, trying to decide which robes to purchase. His mother made comments but for the most part let him make his own choices, usually she did the choosing. Draco was grateful. His mother smiled at him, “Meet me in Ollivander’s when you have finished, this should be enough to cover the robes,” she handed him a pouch filled with galleons. As she was leaving, Draco heard a gruff voice coming in from the street.

“”Pologies, ‘Arry, I won’t be coming in with you, can’t quite fit through the door, given my size and all. Best of luck, I’ll just be around the corner.” A boy Draco’s age entered. He was about Draco’s height, a messy mop of jet black hair fell over the top of his forehead. He wore glasses, thin, round black frames with circle lenses. What caught Draco’s eye, though, was how scrawny he was. Draco was thin, himself, but this boy looked like he barely ate. He looked around the shop in awe. He looked over at Draco, who looked away quickly. Staring was impolite, his mother would have a fit. Madam Malkin removed the robe from Draco, satisfied with her work. Alright, Mister Malfoy, I’ll be right back and you can pay, the robes will be sent to the manor within the week. Oh, hello there dear,” she began, looking at the boy who had nervously walked into the center of the shop, now. “Are your parents coming in as well, or is it just you today?” She looked curiously at the boy, who shoved his hand into the pockets of his trousers, which were horrendously oversized, Draco noticed, and barely held up by the belt he was wearing. The jumper the boy wore was far too big as well.

“Ah, no…” he began, shyly, pulling out a handful of galleons,”Hagrid said I need some robes… I’ll be going to, uh, Hogwarts in a few weeks…” he trailed off, seemingly unsure about what to do next.

“Alright, well i’ll be back to help you in just a moment. Mister Malfoy, try not to scare off my new customer, will you?” She said, giving him a warning look. Draco may have caused a scene or two in the past, he had always been a bit… spoiled. He smiled nervously and nodded, turning to the boy.

“You seem a bit nervous… Have you been to wizarding London before?” Draco asked the boy, who seemed surprised Draco spoke to him. He blinked a few times and shook his head. “Oh, well are your parents around? It’s a bit strange they just turned you loose here if you’ve never been here.”

“Ah, my parents aren’t really… alive anymore,” the boy said, not meeting Draco’s eye. “And the people that raised me aren’t wizards, this is all a little shocking.” Draco realized that the boy was muggleborn and ignored the voice in the back of his head echoing his father’s words. If his future self was to be believed, that was exactly the train of thought that would make his life miserable. He had to do better. He smiled and held out his hand. “The name’s Draco Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to meet you, umm…” Draco trailed off, hoping the boy would take the hint.

“Oh, umm, Harry. Harry Potter.” Draco thought his eyebrows would leave his face, it took him a second to school his expression. He was sure the boy had noticed but he tried to play it off anyway.

“Harry, right. The pleasure is mine, it’s going to be my first year as well. My mother is in Ollivander’s waiting for me to finish up here before I purchase my wand. Have you gotten yours yet?” Harry shook his head.

“I think Hagrid said we would be getting my wand after my robes.” Madam Malkin walked back in the room with a parchment detailing everything Draco had ordered. He signed and handed over the galleons, and turned back to Harry. “Nice to meet you, Harry,” Draco said, then looked up at Madam Malkin, “he hasn’t been in the wizarding world much, he might need some extra help.” Madam Malkin looked curiously at Draco.

“Right, of course. Thank you for speaking up, Mister Malfoy. Enjoy your day, now.” Madam Malkin had a small smile on her face, and turned to Harry to ask him what style of robes he was looking for. Draco turned and walked out of the shop, and headed down the street to Ollivander’s, mulling over the boy he had just met. He seemed more nervous than Draco had expected someone so… famous to be. It was like he had just found out he was… Merlin, maybe he had, Draco thought, perplexed. Maybe his muggle family hadn’t known until the letter came. He wouldn’t have been much more than an infant when he lost his parents. Draco entered the wand shop to see his mother making small talk with Garrick Ollivander, who beamed down at Draco as he strode in.

“You must be Draco, my boy. I’d know that platinum hair anywhere, just like your father. Seems like yesterday your mother was here picking out her first wand as well. Come closer and we’ll get started,” Garrick began, but as he turned around there was a gust of wind and an entire shelf full of wands towards the back flew off the shelf, leaving one wand remaining untouched, hovering in midair. “Curious,” said the older man, slowly making his way to the back of the shop. “Spruce, eleven and a half inches, supple. Unicorn hair core. A tricky wood to work with, spruce. Very temperamental, it often has a mind of its own, it takes a firm hand and strong will to control. Typically spruce wands are paired with dragon heartstring, spruce wood rejects its core more often than not, dragon heartstrings are one of the few that it will accept consistently. This one is an outlier, I remember making it.” He held the wand out to Draco, now. It was simple yet elegant. A pale brown color, the tip and shaft were simple, the wand tapering to a point, but near the handle the wood separated into three strands which intertwined in a braided fashion. “This wand hasn’t left the shelf since I made it, it refused to move. Every time I thought I had found a student who would be a good match for it, the wand shied away from my touch. It’s as if it were waiting for you, go ahead, give it a flick.” 

Draco took the wand in his hand and immediately a warmth spread throughout his body and the tip glowed in a soft grey light. He waved it a bit and the glowing orb leapt off and became a small, silver dragon which circled Draco’s head before vanishing. 

“Extraordinary. It’s as if the wand was made specifically for you. Very curious indeed. Is something wrong, Narcissa?” Ollivander looked towards her, Draco’s mother was staring at the wand with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“Nothing, just… I hadn’t expected that, is all,” she looked at Draco with an expression that Draco couldn’t hope to read. He resolved to ask her later, but turned to Garrick instead and pulled out the galleons for the wand and handed the coin purse back to his mother. The door opened and Harry entered the shop, the same awestruck expression from before painted on his face.

“Harry!” Draco said, causing the other boy to jump before he realized who was speaking, his face settled into a small smile when he saw Draco. “I got my wand, it was so weird, it kind of… chose me? I think?”

“Ahh, all wands choose the wizard, young Draco. Not that your case was typical, that particular wand was adamant that it end up with you. And who are…” Garrick began before he saw the other boy, and his face immediately softened. “Of course, I should have known you’d be in here this year. You’re the spitting image of your father, you know. Except your eyes, those are your mother’s. How much do you know about the wizarding world, Harry?” The wandmaker asked, although Draco gathered from the question he had assumed the answer already. 

“Ah, not much, Mister Ollivander, sir. I wasn’t around any witches or wizards growing up.” The boy looked down at the ground as he said it. The older man just smiled down at him, and nodded.

“Well then I suppose it’s up to me to tell you about wands.” The man searched for a bit before procuring a wand from a shelf. “Each wand is unique, and each wand chooses its wielder, not the other way around like you might assume. Different wands might be different lengths, different flexibilities, or different compositions entirely. The one thing they all have in common is that each wand has a magical core, usually something taken from an inherently magical creature. My wands, for instance, utilize dragon heartstrings, unicorn hair, and phoenix feathers. Each wand has a sort of… personality of its own, dictated by both its composition and the personality of the creature that gave it it’s core. Young Draco’s wand, for instance, is one which would best be wielded by someone with a strong personality who isn’t afraid to take their fate into their own hands. Here, try this one.” Garrick handed the wand he had removed earlier to Harry, who gave it a small shake and caused half of Garrick’s stock to end up on the floor. He promptly took the wand back and replaced it, grabbing another from the floor, pausing a moment before shaking his head and giving the wand to Harry. This one shot off a bolt of energy which prompted one of the windows to the shop to shatter. “Definitely not,” the older man said.

“I wonder,” Garrick continued, looking at the spot on the shelf he had paused at before and removing the wand. He handed it to Harry, who took it cautiously, and immediately it began to glow, a warm light surrounding Harry as he held it. Garrick looked intrigued, but not entirely surprised. “Curious indeed. It is curious, Mister Potter-” Garrick stopped as Narcissa made a small gasp before composing herself.

“My apologies, I hadn’t realized I was looking at Harry Potter. Forgive my interruption.” Garrick smiled, and continued his train of thought.

“As I was saying, it is curious that this wand has chosen you, when it’s brother gave you that scar. The phoenix whose feather is in your wand gave one, and only one other feather. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great.” Garrick gave Harry a curious look, “it was a pleasure to meet you both, may your wands serve you well.” The older man turned and walked back into his storeroom and began placing wands back on the shelves.

The three of them left the shop, Hagrid was waiting on the sidewalk next to the entrance. “Ah, there ye are ‘Arry. Got yer wand now? Oh,” the giant of a man seemed to notice Draco and Narcissa for the first time, “‘Ello Missus Malfoy, and ye must be Draco. You’ll be at Hogwarts this year as well, I suppose? I trust Harry hasn’t caused any trouble for ye?” The man gave a glance between the two.

Draco looked up at the man, who was easily twice Draco’s height. He managed a small smile, feeling only a little intimidated, “Not at all, sir. We just keep running into each other. We should meet back up with Pansy, mother. Nice meeting you, Harry, see you at Hogwarts!”

Pansy and Violet had finished their shopping as well, and the four of them headed back to the Parkinsons’ vacation home to finish their stay.

Draco and Narcissa returned to the manor in the following days. Lucius ended up leaving on business shortly thereafter, and Draco couldn’t be more thankful. It was becoming more bearable, but sitting with his father in the room where he watched himself being tortured didn’t seem appealing. The next three weeks passed by without incident, Draco couldn’t use his wand yet but he spent an inordinate amount of time inspecting it, getting used to the feel in his hand. His mother spent time with him, she found it hard to get used to the idea of Draco being gone for so long, even though she knew the day was coming.

Soon, it was time for the trip to King’s Cross Station. Draco could tell his mother was trying not to cry, his father didn’t accompany them, he was still away on business. His mother side-along apparated them, and they made their way to platform 9¾. Draco saw a group of red-haired individuals. Many of them dressed in hand-me-downs, and he recognized them as the Weasleys. Draco remembered his father explaining that he shouldn’t associate with them, that they were muggle sympathizers and blood-traitors. Draco smiled as an idea he knew his father would never approve of came into his head. Draco gave his mother a smile, “Mother, I feel terrible for how Father has treated the Weasleys in the past, don’t you?” His mother gave him a curious look and a small smile.

“You are most definitely a Slytherin. Your father won’t be happy but I suppose that’s what you want at this point, isn’t it? I’ll try and control the backlash, go ahead.” His mother shook her head as Draco walked towards the group of redheads. A woman who looked a bit older than his mother was ordering the children in the group around, and turned as Draco approached, looking surprised at who was standing in front of her.

“Oh, hello, dear. You must be Draco, are you lost, love?” Mrs. Weasley looked a little wary that a Malfoy was standing in front of her, but seemed to relax as Draco smiled and shook his head.

“Not at all, Mrs. Weasley. Actually, I came over here because I know my father has been awful to your family. I know he and the rest of the Sacred Twenty Eight view you as less than they are, but I disagree. My father won’t agree with my actions, but regardless I would like to apologize for anything he may have done.” Draco held his hand out towards her, but she smiled broadly and hugged him instead.

“Goodness, to think I was afraid your father had asked you to insult us for him. Merlin knows it isn’t beneath him to have a child do his dirty work.” Draco barely stopped himself from shivering at that, thinking that she didn’t know how right she was. “I’m glad you see things differently than he does, most of those pureblooded families in the “sacred twenty eight” are far too close-minded.” Draco noticed Harry walking towards them looking confused as ever, and chuckled. They couldn’t stop running into each other, it seemed.

“Harry, over here. Platform 9¾.” Harry looked relieved that someone had noticed him. He walked over. “Mrs. Weasley, this is Harry. It’s his first year as well, we met at Diagon Alley.” The older woman smiled warmly at the new arrival as well.

“Um, hello. Sorry, I, uh, was wondering if you could tell me how to…” Harry nervously gestured to the platform that the older Weasleys were entering.

“Oh, not to worry, dear. It’s Ron’s first year as well.” She gestured back towards a younger boy who had watched Draco’s exchange with Mrs. Weasley, and he gave a small wave and a smile. “You three can go together, you just grab your cart and run at the wall between the platforms.” Draco’s mother came up behind him, now.

“Molly, nice to see you,” his mother said, giving her a small smile and a nod, “I can’t linger long, people will talk, but I would like to echo Draco’s comments. My husband is wrong about many things, I have begun to realize that recently.” She turned to Draco and embraced him. “I will miss you, Dragon, write often. I love you.” She kissed his cheek and stepped back. She gave another nod to Mrs. Weasley and turned to leave.

The Weasley matron gave a small chuckle. “Never would I think I would see not one, but two Malfoys apologize to me on the same day. Come now, you three. We’ll miss the train if we don’t hurry.” Draco went first, following the instructions Mrs. Weasley had given earlier. Ron and Harry followed a few seconds later. The Weasleys hugged their mother, and Draco and Harry boarded the train.

Draco saw an empty compartment and headed inside. Harry made to move past the door, but Draco caught his arm, causing the boy to flinch. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Draco gave a curious look, he hadn’t pulled, just lightly grabbed his arm. “You aren’t going to join me?” He asked.

Harry looked shocked, “I wasn’t sure you wanted me to,” but he nodded and entered the compartment, thanking Draco with a smile.

Pansy walked by a second later, sighing when she saw Draco, “There you are, Draco. Some of the other students are saying you were talking with the Weasleys, are you mad? Do you want your father to kill you? You know that’s going to get back to him.” She looked much more worried than angry, Draco smirked at her and shrugged.

“Honestly I couldn’t care less what my father says. The Weasleys seemed nice, and all they’ve done is support muggles and muggleborns. My father can take his pureblood superiority and shove it up his arse.” Draco sat back, looking over at Harry. “Oh, and Pans, meet Harry Potter. Harry, Pansy Parkinson.” Draco wasn’t sure Harry even heard Pansy’s name, because she had started coughing as soon as he said Harry’s.

“I’m sorry, you mean the Harry you met in Diagon Alley is Harry Potter? The famous one?” Pansy looked at Draco in disbelief. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked over at Harry, who was looking at the ground. He seemed uncomfortable with the idea that people knew who he was. 

Draco turned back to Pansy, “I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal, all he did was not die. He doesn’t seem much different than you or I. But if it’s that important, then yes this is the one I met in Diagon Alley.”

“Right, I guess so. Um, nice to meet you, Harry. Be careful, Draco. I can try to dispel any rumors but some of them are already calling you a blood traitor just for talking to them, and it’s only going to get worse. I know you don’t want to be associated with your father but your actions have consequences.” Pansy gave one last look to Harry, then turned to leave.

“Thank you.” Harry said quietly. Draco looked over at him questioningly. Harry looked up and when Draco didn’t respond, he continued. “Uh, for treating me like a person, I mean. It seems like since I found out I was a wizard, everyone treats me like I’m famous, when I can’t even remember this thing everyone says I did. It’s nice to feel normal, so thank you.” Harry smiled at Draco, then turned to look out the window as the train started moving.

Ron, the Weasley boy from the platform, knocked on the compartment window, and Draco opened the door. “Sorry, but every other compartment is full. Could I sit with you guys?” The redhead asked.

“‘Course you can,” said Draco, gesturing around, “plenty of room in here.” The boy sat down next to Harry.

“We kind of met before, I guess, but I’m Ron Weasley.” The redhead stuck out his hand to Draco.

He shook the hand in front of him with a nod, “Draco Malfoy, a pleasure, I’m sure.”

Ron turned to the boy next to him, sticking out his hand again. They shook, “Harry. Harry Potter, nice to meet you.” Ron’s eyes went wide.

“Potter…. Harry Potter? So… do you have the, uh… the,” Ron trailed off and gestured to his forehead. Harry pushed his hair up and, sure enough, the dark red lightning bolt scar sat just below his hairline. “Wicked…” said the redhead. “Hey, d’you wanna see some magic? My brother Fred taught me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow,” Ron said, pulling a pet rat out of his pocket, to Draco’s surprise. Owls, cats, kneazles, and toads he had seen, but a pet rat was new.

Just then, a girl who appeared about their age with bushy brown hair walked past the compartment and looked inside. “We’ll be at Hogwarts soon, you three might want to put on your robes. Oh, are you going to do magic? Let’s see it then.” The girl folded her arms and looked at Ron expectantly.

The redhead turned back towards the rat and held his wand out. “Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow.” He said, flicking his wand towards Scabbers, but nothing happened. Draco couldn’t hold back his laughter, and doubled over in his seat.

“That’s not a real spell, that’s just some stupid rhyme.” The girl said, clearly trying not to laugh as well. Harry had started to chuckle as well.

Draco composed himself and looked up at Harry, noticing his glasses had tape on the nosepiece. “I think your brother pulled one over on you, Ron. Here, this is what an actual spell looks like.” Draco drew his wand, “

,” he said, flicking his want towards Harry’s glasses, careful not to hold it up in his face, he wasn’t sure if he would react negatively to having a wand in his face but didn’t want to startle him anyways. A bright flash left his wand and hit Harry’s glasses. A hissing sound emitted from them and the tape unravelled and flew off, leaving them good as new.

“Impressive, I see you’ve started looking into your texts as well. My name's Hermione Granger, and you are?” The girl said to the three boys, who introduced themselves in turn. Hermione sat next to Draco, and the two began discussing some of the books they had read over the summer. It was clear that neither of the other two had read the books, so they fell into a conversation themselves about chocolate frogs and trading cards. The boys threw their robes on as the train slowed to a stop, and the four stood to leave the train, ready to start their first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Golden Trio (and Draco?) are together. I know I said I would include the first bit of Hogwarts but it's already 4000 words and I probably would have added another 2000 if I kept going lol. Also, Draco's wand is different than it is in canon, that's intentional. I spent quite a while looking into wandlore to try and make it accurate to how I see his character developing in this fic. See you guys Sunday with Chapter 4 :)


	5. Chapter 4 - The Sorting Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and the other first years are sorted into their respective houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far. Also, I'm having such a good time writing this, it's my first fanfic and I am so so grateful for all of the comments and kudos you guys have left. Hopefully you guys like this story as much as I do, enjoy chapter four :)

Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped off the train into the warm August air. Draco saw other students going in different directions, most of them towards a series of carriages which Draco noticed had nothing to draw them. He looked at them, puzzled, for a moment until he heard a booming voice behind him, “First-years with me, to the boats. Straight ‘cross the lake, into the Great Hall. Come on, six to a rowboat.” Said Hagrid, beckoning the first-years to follow. The four of them boarded a boat, and Pansy rushed up to sit next to Draco. A boy named Neville joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione while Draco and Pansy whispered to each other.

“Draco things aren’t looking good. I talked to Blaise and he understands, he doesn’t necessarily agree with his parents’ views either. But the other purebloods…. They aren’t happy, Dray. They plan to write to their parents and you know yours are going to hear about it. Your father is going to be furious, what were you thinking doing something like that in public? Do you even care about your image?” Pansy seemed equal parts concerned and furious. Draco was shocked Pansy didn’t understand, hadn’t he told her about what he saw?

“Pans don’t you understand? I am not my father. I am not even going to pretend to support this ‘blood purity’ rubbish. I don’t care if he doesn’t like it, that’s kind of the point. And as for my father, apparently he would rather watch me be tortured than make an attempt to stand up for me. If that’s really the case, I don’t care what he thinks about me. He can disown me for all I care, I still have my mother and that’s all I care about. Do I care about my image? Yes, I do. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to sacrifice my morals to be liked. My father and the other purebloods treat the Weasleys like scum, it’s disgusting. I’m prepared for whatever consequences come with what i’ve done, and I don’t regret any of it.” Draco looked out at the water. He had stopped whispering about halfway through his rant, and the others in the boat were trying to pretend they weren’t listening, and doing a poor job of it. Hermione opened her mouth, but didn’t say anything, just giving Draco a confused look.  _ Great _ , Draco thought,  _ they’ll probably have some questions about that.  _ “It’s complicated,” he said to no one in particular, hoping the questions could wait until later. No one said anything else during the boat ride, apart from Pansy putting a hand on Draco’s shoulder and apologizing.

Draco turned his attention outward, looking around him. The lake was truly enormous, Hagrid had warned them not to disturb the water, or risk waking the squid, and Draco decided he didn’t want to find out if Hagrid was serious or not. Shortly they arrived at the shore and had a short walk up to the castle. Even though Draco had seen pictures and learned quite a bit about Hogwarts, he was still taken aback by the size of it. The towers seemed to stretch up for miles. They made their way to the steps before the main entrance where an older woman in navy robes with a large brimmed hat on.

“Here ya go, Professor McGonagall, the first-years. She’ll take you all from here.” Hagrid turned and headed back down the steps. The other first years were chattering excitedly until McGonagall cleared her throat. 

She looked down at the group of first-years and smiled. “Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.”

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smart yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville’s cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron’s smudged nose. Draco smirked as he saw Harry nervously trying to flatten his hair.

“I will return shortly, when we are ready,” Professor McGonagall said, turning and walking into the building. Some of the students began to chatter nervously. Harry looked over at Draco, then he walked a little closer and whispered, “look, I’m not sure what that fuss about your dad was, but I can understand it a bit, I think. Hopefully he doesn’t get too mad, I think you did the right thing,” Harry smiled at Draco, the boy seemed a lot more comfortable than he had previously, although he seemed a little astounded by the size of the castle, much like Draco was.

“It is time,” McGonagall had returned, “follow me into the Great Hall. When I call your name, you will come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, it will announce your house shortly thereafter. Come now, they are waiting for us.” The students followed the professor through the corridor to a set of large double doors. She flicked her hands out in front of her and the doors swung open, revealing an enormous chamber that seemed to have no ceiling, where Draco expected the roof would have been was a series of lit candles floating in mid air, and above those was what seemed to be the night sky. 

“It’s enchanted,” he heard Hermione say from behind him, “I read it in ‘Hogwarts, A History’” Draco had looked at a few sections of the book, but hadn’t read it in full. He could tell Hermione would pose a competition for him academically, if her dedication was anything to go by. The other students in the Hall were silent, watching the first years enter, some of them chuckling to each other. The first years gathered below the podium that sat before the professors’ table, and McGonagall stepped up and turned to face the students, clearing her throat.

“Abbot, Hannah,” called McGonagall. A girl stepped up to the stool next to the professor and took a seat. The hat was placed on her head and, after a moment’s deliberation, called out its answer.

“Hufflepuff!” bellowed the Sorting Hat, and resounding cheers from the other students sounded out. A few more students passed, Pansy and Theo Nott for Slytherin, Neville Longbottom for Gryffindor, Michael Corner for Ravenclaw, and Susan Bones for Hufflepuff. 

“Weasley, Ronald,” McGonagall called out, and Ron stepped up looking a bit nervous.

“Ahh, another Weasley,” drawled the hat, “I know just what to do with you, Gryffindor!” Ron beamed and ran to the Gryffindor table, where his brothers greeted him.

“Malfoy, Draco,” McGonagall said, looking at Draco. He stepped up next to her and she whispered to him “Word spreads fast, Mister Malfoy. I’m proud of you, for what it’s worth,” with a look of what Draco thought was pride in her eyes. “I’m impressed, it takes a lot of courage to go up against one’s parents like that. If I didn’t know what family you came from I would say you were a Gryffindor.” She placed the hat on Draco’s head, and he felt magic push through his mind, and then a voice within his thoughts.

“Hmm, an interesting one. Son of a Malfoy and a Black, almost all of them Slytherins. I’m sure that’s what they expect of you. But there’s something else. A lot of courage in there, and a strong will to boot. Where to put you, which side do you want to give in to. Both houses can do great things, you know.” Draco saw flashes in his mind, until the memories he had viewed at the manor came up. “Goodness, and what to do with those. The future can be a very tricky subject to navigate. Is that what pushed you to stand up to your father, then?”

“Draco nodded, I can barely look at him knowing what he let happen. I can’t stand by and let him hurt me or my mother like that, I won’t.” Draco whispered, his eyes closed, hoping the other students couldn’t see the tears start to form. “But why are you deliberating this long, every Malfoy going back centuries has been Slytherin, why am I different?”

“Most Malfoys don’t have the willpower or courage you do, many of them are weak and would rather serve than risk ridicule, like your father. You’re different, no doubt about it.” Draco felt the hat’s magic withdraw and knew it had made its decision.

“No, wait, are you sure?” Draco began but was cut off.

“Gryffindor!” Shouted the hat. This time, no one applauded. Everyone in the Hall had been quiet while the hat deliberated. It rarely took that long to decide on a student’s house, and even more surprising was the fact that a Malfoy was the student in question. Everyone knew the name, which was practically synonymous with Slytherin at this point. Even McGonagall was stunned, but the older woman quickly composed herself and started applauding. Some of the other students joined in, but Draco noticed the Slytherin table was silent except for Pansy, who looked at him with a mixture of surprise and fear for him, clapping slowly as she did. Draco got up and moved to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Ron. He was vaguely aware of the other students talking to him, and he thought Ron clapped him on the shoulder, but he wasn’t sure. 

When he regained his senses, he looked around, and the students were staring at Harry, who was wearing the Sorting Hat now. Everyone wanted to know which house the Boy Who Lived would be sorted into, not a word was spoken. Almost five minutes passed, Draco wondered if the hat had taken as long to decide for him. Harry’s eyes were closed tight, and it looked like he was muttering something under his breath. Suddenly, the hat called “Gryffindor!” and Harry opened his eyes with a smile, and made his way to the table and sat next to Draco. Hermione came to join them shortly after and started excitedly chatting with Harry, Ron, and the older Gryffindors. 

Draco lost himself in thought for a moment. He had accepted that his life was about to change drastically, but being in Gryffindor had certainly been a surprise. His father would be furious, he would see this as a slight against him somehow. Draco smiled a bit at that thought, maybe there was a good side to this after all. He looked around him; the rest of the Gryffindors were talking animatedly and digging into the feast that had appeared before them. He looked next to him at Harry, whose plate was nearly overflowing with food. “Merlin, Harry, they aren’t going to take it from you, take your time,” Draco said jokingly, but a part of him wondered if that was a real fear of Harry’s.

“Oh, yeah, I know, it’s just a lot of food, I wanted to try some of everything,” Harry said, looking down as he said it. “Sorry, I just…” he trailed off, and Draco smiled at him chuckling a bit. Harry realized Draco was joking with him and turned red, but laughed along with him. “So what was the deal with you being in Gryffindor, why did everyone seem so shocked?” Harry gave Draco a confused look, and some of the other Gryffindors seemed to turn their direction at the question.

Draco sighed and turned towards Harry. “I forget you don’t know a lot about our society, not that that’s a bad thing,” Draco added hurriedly, not missing the hurt expression. “It’s just.... The Malfoy family, my family, has always been Slytherin. Every Malfoy on our family tree, at least those recorded on it, has been part of the house. The fact that I am not is… shocking, and I wish I could understand why the hat saw fit to put me here. My father is going to be furious, not that I am going to tear myself up over that, but i’m sure there will be consequences. Honestly, he might try to blame me for it, even though it wasn’t really my fault.” Harry looked confused at the last statement. He looked towards the rest of the table, who had gone back to their conversations, and turned towards Draco.

“Do you mean that the hat doesn’t take choice into account?” Harry asked, “when I was up there, It said I would be good in Slytherin, but Ron had said that a lot of bad witches and wizards come from there. It might be a bit biased, but I didn’t want to be associated with that kind of magic any more than I already am,” he gestured to the scar on his forehead.

Draco nodded, seeing Harry’s point. That scar was a permanent reminder of who had killed his parents, and Draco wouldn’t want to be associated with that either. “I don’t know exactly how the Hat works, but I think it sort of reads your character, your personality, your beliefs, and decides what to do with you from there. Maybe you stumped it? It seemed like it was stumped with me as well, but it definitely didn’t ask for my opinion.”

“Oh, uh, it didn’t really ask for mine either, I just sort of… gave it,” Harry smiled at Draco who raised an eyebrow at him.

“You had an ancient magical artifact older than Albus Dumbledore on your head and decided to tell it how to do its job? You’re definitely a Gryffindor…” Draco shook his head.

“And you went against everything your father believes in to apologize publicly to a family he hated, mate,” said Ron, “I should thank you for that, by the way, I’d kill to see the look on old Lucius’ face when he hears about it. Bloody brilliant, that.” He reached behind Harry to clap Draco on the shoulder and turned back to his dessert.

The rest of the feast passed without incident. Draco had Hermione repeat what Dumbledore said in his speech since he wasn’t really paying attention when he gave it, the Forest was off limits and the 3rd floor as well. Students were not allowed off of Hogwarts grounds without a professor accompanying them. After the feast, the house prefects showed them all to their dorms, the Gryffindor dorms were very, very red. The curtains, carpet, bedsheets, and tapestries on the wall flooded Draco’s eyes with red and gold. There were six of them in the first-year boys’ dormitory, Draco, Harry, and Ron along with Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. Dean and Seamus had met at Diagon Alley similarly to Draco and Harry. Seamus was a halfblood, and Dean wasn’t sure of his heritage. His mom was a muggle, but his dad left when he was young, and he didn’t know much about the man. Neville was a pureblood but was raised by his gram, his parents were permanent residents of St. Mungo’s, he said, but didn’t elaborate. Draco could tell it was a rough subject, so he didn’t push. The six of them spent the first night talking and getting to know one another. Draco was glad that, after an initial shock when they realized, the other boys didn’t treat Harry much differently just because he was famous.

Draco wrote a letter to his mother and father that night, the one to his father was much shorter and simply detailed that he was sorted into Gryffindor, and that he still couldn’t believe it, although he secretly was happy. He didn’t know if he would survive sleeping with a handful of boys who thought him a blood traitor. The letter to his mother was much more detailed, he spoke of how he thought he and Harry could be good friends, how much he was enjoying Hogwarts already, his house sorting, and also about what the Slytherins had said. He was a little worried, he didn’t know how far some of them would go if they really thought him a blood traitor.

“Hey, Draco,” he heard from behind him, he turned and saw Harry standing next to his bed. “I wanted to thank you. Since you met me, you haven’t acted any differently, even when you realized who I was. I mean, I don’t think I should be any more famous than the next guy, I didn’t do anything, really. But thank you, I don’t think I’ll get used to this whole ‘Boy Who Lived’ thing.” Harry gave Draco a smile, “anyways, g’night mate.” With that Harry went back to his own bed. Draco signed his letters and put them in a drawer; he would send them the next morning. He smiled at Harry’s words. Harry was the first person other than Pansy that had wanted to be friends with Draco just because, rather than because he was a Malfoy or it was expected of them. Draco went to sleep, not even noticing he had forgotten to take the Dreamless Sleep his mother had packed, and he found that he didn’t need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll bet you didn't expect that, lol. I had planned for Draco to be Gryffindor from the beginning, hopefully you guys don't hate the idea. See you Wednesday :)


	6. Chapter 5 - The First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco experiences his first several days at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's been reading this, you guys are awesome.

Draco woke the next morning and looked around him. The light softly drifted in through the windows, a few of the beds around him were empty. He also noticed that he felt well rested, something that hadn’t happened since his holiday with the Parkinsons. He figured it had something to do with leaving the manor. He looked to his right and saw Harry sleeping in the next bed over, facing Draco with a soft smile on his face. He looked peaceful, Draco thought, as he sat up. He got up and went about cleaning up. He put on his robes and the new Gryffindor ties that had appeared overnight, he noticed Harry stirring right before he left. “Morning Harry, i’ll save you a spot in the Great Hall.” Draco said, Harry muttered a good morning and put on his glasses, giving Draco a small smile. Harry nodded and began to get up, so Draco headed down to the Great Hall. He grabbed the letters he had written before and took them to the owlery on his way, sending them off to his mother and father. He entered the great hall, but was surprised when he ended up face down on the stone floor, the wind knocked out of him.

“You should watch where you’re heading, Malfoy, sneered a voice from behind him. The boy stepped over him, making sure to give him a swift kick in the leg as he passed. Draco stood up, and saw that the boy was Theodore Nott, a first year Slytherin. Draco glared and his hand twitched towards his wand, but he felt a rush of air from behind him and the boy fell on his face as well. Draco looked to his right and saw one of the Weasley twins walk past, giving Draco a wink as he went.

“Normally I would take points for hexing someone when their back is turned Weasley, but seeing that it was my godson I'll give you a pass.” Draco heard the telltale drawl of his godfather behind him. He turned around and smiled up at him. “Nice to see you again Draco. I’ve spoken to your mother and there are some things I would like to discuss, come by my office after you receive your timetables from Professor McGonagall. I will remind the first years that bullying of any sort will not be tolerated.” The professor strode off to the professors’ table, and Draco sat down next to Hermione, a spot saved next to him for Harry.

“You know, maybe having Snape’s godson in our house will make him go easier on us, I’ve never seen him restrain from taking points before. I’m Fred, by the way. You’re father’s a right prick, don’t get me wrong, but if you apologized to mum you’ve got to be loads better than he is, so I’m willing to give you a shot. Don’t muck it up, alright?” Fred patted his arm from across the table and began placing food on his plate.

Hermione looked over, concerned. “Why did he trip you, Draco. It was like he was waiting by the door for you to enter just so he could do it. Does he know who you are already?” Draco winced and rubbed his knee, looking over at her.

“Everyone in Slytherin knows who I am, and everyone knows I’m associating with ‘lesser’ wizarding families. Some of them might not appreciate that, some of them might be outright angry. I figured it wouldn;t be too long before something happened.” Draco grimaced, thankful it hadn’t been worse. Nott could have caught him somewhere else away from prying eyes. He saw Harry walking towards them, he grinned at Draco but his smile faltered when he saw Ron and Hermione’s expressions.

“Is something wrong? Did I miss something?” He looked around the table, Ron gestured towards Draco, and he shrugged.

“I was tripped. It’s no big deal, really. I’m fine.” Draco began to eat, hoping the others would change the subject. Just as he was finishing, Professor McGonagall stopped behind him.

“Mister Malfoy, if you’re finished I would like to speak to you in my office. We can handle your timetable then, Professor Snape asked to be present as well, he says it’s important.” Draco looked up at her and nodded. He stood and waved goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. McGonagall led him back to Gryffindor tower into her office, where his godfather was already waiting. Snape stood immediately, a stony look on his face.

“Draco, your father wrote to me. He is… irritated with you, for lack of a better word. He asked that I speak to you about interacting with the right sort of people, and to make sure you don’t harm the Malfoy name while you are here. I will make this plain, what did you do. I figured that maybe the Nott boy was frustrated that you were sorted in Gryffindor, but it seems like there’s something else.” Professor Snape glared at him, but Draco just sat down and smiled. Before he opened his mouth, Professor McGonagall spoke up.

“If this is what I think it is, then rest assured young Mister Malfoy has done nothing wrong, unless you consider apologizing to a family that has been berated and abused by every other pureblooded family in the Sacred Twenty Eight. He spoke to Molly Weasley at Kings Cross, in the presence of his mother might I add, who said nothing against it at the time. So if you are here to tell me that you have an issue with my students standing up for what is right then I must tell you, Severus, I will not stand for it.” She sent a withering glare towards Snape, who seemed rather shocked.

“That is… not quite what I expected. Draco, you’re entering dangerous territory, your father could make things very difficult for you if you aren’t careful. I agree that your father can be a bit cruel towards the Weasleys, but apologizing so publicly… Rebelling so openly will not be looked upon kindly by the other purebloods. Where did you even get this idea, you’ve always seemed to idolize your father.” Snape still looked surprised, and Draco considered his options. He could just claim to be rebelling, not that he thought for a second either of them would buy it. Or he could tell them about the memories. He knew his mother would be going to Dumbledore eventually, that was the plan at least. His mother had mentioned that Professor MvGonagall was a good woman, and he knew he could trust Snape. 

“It’s a long story…” Draco began. He told them about what his father had been ‘teaching’ him, about the letters, about the memories, and about his mother’s intentions. Neither of the professors said anything, they simply exchanged a few glances between each other. “As far as I know, the only other people that know are Garrick Ollivander and the Parkinsons.” Draco took a shaky breath, and McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Dear boy, I had no idea. I knew your father had some twisted beliefs but I didn’t believe he was still that devout. That, however, isn’t what worries me. What you’ve just told me implies that He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is, in fact, very much alive.” Draco noticed Snape rubbing his left arm, grimacing. “I will have to speak to Dumbledore about this, you understand,” she began. 

Draco nodded, “I figured you would, mother planned to come to him eventually I believe. As for my father, I don’t think I care what he thinks of my decisions. Tell him what you will, I’m not going to apologize for not continuing to be an arse to a family who has done nothing to me. Besides, he can’t do much to me here and I don’t believe mother has any intention of us living in the manor much longer.” Draco looked at Professor McGonagall, “I still need my timetable, Professor.” Draco said.

The professor nodded, and summoned a blank timetable from her desk with a flick of her wand. “The standard curriculum for first years, Mister Malfoy, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology, Defense, and Flying.” Draco’s schedule didn’t seem terrible. It seemed several of his classes were shared with Slytherin, though, which he wasn’t looking forward to. “I know you may have some issues with Slytherin house, but rest assured none of the professors here will tolerate it during class. I think we’ve kept you long enough Draco, is there anything else you need?” Draco shook his head and smiled weakly.

“No, thank you, Professors. Have a good day.” Draco left the office and headed to the common room. Harry and Ron were there playing wizard chess. They looked up as Draco entered, and Harry waved.

“Hi, Draco. Everything alright with Professor McGonagall?” Harry asked, and Draco just shrugged.

“Professor Snape is my godfather, he wanted to talk to me and catch up,” Draco lied. “It’s fine, though, nothing too serious. Apparently my father wrote to him, he wasn’t thrilled about what I did at the station. Everything’s fine.” Half true, Draco thought. Not thrilled may have been an understatement, but he didn’t want the boy to worry. He looked relieved when Draco explained, and turned back to the game.

“You can watch if you’d like. I’ve never played before though, Ron is a lot better than I am.” Ron laughed as he took Harry’s queen with another piece. 

“C’mon Harry, you can do better than that.” Harry rolled his eyes at that, and looked over at Draco. Draco buried any thoughts he had about his father and sat next to them. They spent the next few hours laughing and taking turns playing. The rest of the day was mostly uneventful, classes didn’t begin until the following day. Harry gave Draco a few worried glances throughout the day; maybe he hadn’t completely bought the lie after all, Draco thought. He didn’t bring it up again, though, which Draco was grateful for. It wasn’t something he was ready to talk about yet. The next couple of days went by without incident, aside from some insults and taunting between the Gryffindors and Slytherins in classes. Draco didn’t mind most of his classes, aside from History of Magic. Their professor was a ghost, and was nearly more boring than you would think from that description. It was almost impossible to stay awake long enough to learn anything from his monotonous droning. Charms and Herbology weren’t his favorites but at least Professors Flitwick and Sprout tried to make them interesting. Defense with Quirrell was frustrating, though. The man was terrified of everything, and the stutter made it incredibly hard to make sense of what he was saying. Not to mention that something about him clearly put Harry off, he was constantly grimacing and rubbing his scar during the class. He wasn’t sure how he would feel about Transfiguration but Professor McGonagall had been waiting in her animagus form when Nott tried to pick a fight with Draco in the second class. She leapt between them and transformed, giving Nott a detention and deducting fifteen points for his actions. Draco didn’t try to hide the smug grin as Nott trudged back to his seat. 

On Thursday he had his first Potions class with Slytherin house, and he was rather excited. The other Gryffindors seemed nervous, he knew his godfather had a reputation as being strict, but he tried to reassure them that it wouldn’t be terrible. Draco was wrong. Snape definitely seemed to target the Gryffindors, especially Harry. Harry and Draco partnered up, and Snape immediately took five points from Harry when he failed to answer a question about monkshood, Draco knew the answer but only because he had read his entire potions text already. Draco rolled his eyes and glared at his godfather when he deducted points.

“Mister Malfoy, do I need to remind you that you are in my classroom. I would ask you not to glare at me lest you wish to lose points as well.” Snape said without turning back to look at him.

“Sorry, Professor. I was under the impression you treated your students equally.” Draco said coldly, furious that his godfather would single out Harry like that. He knew that Harry’s father and Snape had a bad relationship but that was no reason to take it out on Harry. Snape froze, and turned to look Draco in the eye, surprised.

“Fifteen points from Gryffindor, Mister Malfoy, for talking out of turn, and I would ask that you see me after class. Now then if we are finished I would like to proceed with the lesson.” The rest of the class passed by without much more incident, Snape took a few more points but he didn’t seem to target Harry anymore. Draco stayed back for a few minutes once class ended. “Why did you feel you were obligated to come to Mister Potter’s rescue, he obviously wasn’t prepared for class, which is something I expect from all my students.” Snape said while erasing the blackboard.

“Uncle Sev, he’s only been in the wizarding world for a couple weeks. The only reason I knew the answer to the question you asked is because I read the potions text cover to cover before classes began. I don’t think it’s fair of you to expect everyone to do the same for every subject, nor do I think it’s right that you are letting your experiences with his father cloud your judgement of him.” Draco nearly spat, furious that the man was acting this way. Snape stood there for a moment, shocked at the outburst. He thought for a moment and realized that maybe he was, in fact, letting his childhood cloud his judgement. Harry was not his father, and shouldn’t be regarded as such. Draco stormed out of the classroom after that, and Snape chuckled as he realized that his behavior had been called out by an eleven year old.

Draco was still upset when he got to his flying lesson several hours later. Madam Hooch explained to everyone how to mount their brooms. Draco had been riding since he was 8, so he was a good bit more experienced than some of the others. He looked up when he heard a shout to see Neville’s broom shoot up in the air and then flip over, causing him to lose his grip. He fell to the ground, and Madam Hooch led him to the infirmary with the instructions that no one was to leave the ground. Nott grabbed a Remembrall off the ground, Draco recognized it as Neville’s.

“Looks like Longbottom can’t even remember to remember.” He tossed it a few times in his hand.

“Put it down, Nott.” Draco nearly growled. Nott lifted off on his broom, circling around 20 feet above Draco.

“You gonna do something about it, blondie?” Draco kicked off as well, hovering next to Nott, glaring at him as Nott smirked back. “If you want it, go get it,” and Nott lobbed the Remembrall over Draco’s head. Draco turned to follow it but saw Harry racing up towards it, despite Ron and Hermione shouting after him to come back. To everyone’s shock, Harry kept pace with the orb, before diving as it fell and catching it just before it hit the ground, coming to a stop. The Gryffindors cheered, and gathered around him.

“That’s incredible,” Pansy whispered next to Draco. “Are you sure he’s never flown before?”

“He didn’t know he was a wizard two months ago, Pans, I’m sure.” Draco was just as shocked. He had been flying countless times but didn’t think he could have pulled that off, let alone on his first time flying. His train of thought was stopped by McGonagall storming into the courtyard, seemingly furious.

“Mister Potter, how dare you? You could have killed yourself flying like that, didn’t Madam Hooch tell you to stay on the ground? With me, now.” The two stormed back into the castle, despite the calls from Gryffindor house that it wasn’t Harry’s fault. Draco glared at Nott, and walked back to the Gryffindors to wait for Madam Hooch’s return.


End file.
